


Shyness boy

by Moon of Saturn (That_ffb7c5_person)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, They're so underrated tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_ffb7c5_person/pseuds/Moon%20of%20Saturn
Summary: Looking for some silence, Gaara and Neji talk for a bit in the middle of a party.Or,Neji is done with Gaara being oblivious as fuck but thinks he is still cute
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Shyness boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Negaara fic, and it's the first kiss scene I've ever written so I'm sorry in advance.   
> Fic name taken by an ANRI song (Shyness boy)

Gaara was as far as he could, trying to escape from the noise of the party, music blasting so loudly it felt like a tiny earthquake inside, still he heard it muffled but at least the screams weren’t heard. People were loud, Gaara thought. 

“Oh, so you escaped too?” A familiar voice said, appearing from behing Gaara. 

“Yeah, how can they put music that loud?” Gaara turned around to face Neji. 

“I don’t know either" 

“Besides, social gatherings aren’t my thing, and I assume they aren’t yours either"

An uncomfortable silence filled the balcony, but as the night got colder -despite it being summer- Gaara got closer to Neji, searching for warmth. 

Neji noticed, throwing an arm around Gaara's shoulder. His crush on him was obvious, when will Gaara ask him out? He wondered. Gaara was horrible at hiding his feelings, always fidgeting, blushing and stumbling over words. Was Neji doing a good job at hiding his or was he just too oblivious? 

“I’m kinda cold” Gaara snapped Neji out of his thoughts “can I borrow your coat”

“Sure" Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, really, when will he make the move? He wrapped Gaara on his coat. 

The air between them got tense, so tense they could barely breathe. 

“So…uh, who dragged you here?” Gaara asked Neji.

“Lee and Tenten, Hinata also pressured me since she didn’t wanna be alone" 

“where’s she now, then?” 

“She finally got a girlfriend, so I was left aside” 

“So she finally confessed…” Gaara trailed off, thinking ‘and she did it before me’ 

“Yeah" 

“And you, who dragged you into this mess?” 

“You already know, Naruto insisted it’d be fun, as you can see he was wrong” 

“Should I take it as an attack?” Neji pouted dramatically, pretending to be offended

“OK drama king” Gaara said, punching Neji's arm lightly 

Gaara glanced up at Neji, left in awe. He was smiling, the moonlight giving an even more angelic vibe, his long hair flowing freely and his lilac eyes staring at him. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly forgot, blushing strongly. Great, now Neji knew, but he was so stunning...

Neji noticed Gaara blushing wildly, and sighed, wondering ‘does he really think he gets away with that?’ But overall seeing Gaara flustered was cute, the otherwise rude boy got shy around him, and he really did look so goddamn cute blushing. 

“Jeez, it’s getting chilly, let’s go back inside" Neji suggested

“I’d rather get hypothermia than go back and be shaken like a spray paint can, so no, I pass" 

“You know there are some guest rooms around here, right?” Neji said, already walking off “but if you wanna freeze-"

“Alright, alright, I’ll go back" Gaara said, defensively. 

They walked around and snuck on the last guest room. Gaara was still nervous being so close to Neji. He’d waited so long to make his move or drop a hint, he decided to built courage and tell Neji tonight. It was perfect, just the two of them, in a summer night, moonlight filtering through the curtains…

Neji sat on the bed “When are you gonna make your move?” and just like that, his planning got thrown out of the window. Gaara, surprised, didn’t say anything for a while, stuttering. So Neji knew? Was he interested in him? Did it bother him? He couldn’t think, a think layer of confusion blurring his thoughts?

“I…uh…” He began “I kinda, like you, would you want to, uh, go out?" he said quickly, clearing his throat and staring at the floor. 

“yes" 

Gaara lifted his head, looking at Neji, surprised “really?” 

“ you’re a cutie, why wouldn’t I want to date you?” Neji got up and grabbed Gaara’s hand, dragging him to the bed, sitting across him.

Gaara shoot his shot, and it worked! This beautiful guy had just agreed to go on a date with him. He was still shocked and didn’t even register when Neji got so close, or why did he smell so good, like mints. When he leaned forward, Gaara popped his bubble of thought and realized, he was leaning in to kiss him. 

Bringing their lips together, Gaara got stuck, he had never kissed anyone before, partly because he was too shy to talk to his crushes and partly because he never knew many people.   
But now, he didn’t know what to do, but he decided to stop thinking and, going with his instincts, the kiss deepened and Gaara put a hand in Neji’s hair, running his fingers through the silky strands, and Neji put his hands on Gaara’s back, their bodies pressing together, breathing heavily. Gaara broke the kiss, trying to get some air and, to process the entire night, he just couldn’t believe it, he had a date. 

“So, you knew?” He asked Neji.

“How couldn’t I? You’re too obvious. I was patient with you, for months, and yet you wouldn’t ask me out! You blushed and stuttered, got frustrated and shy all of the sudden. Even if exasperating, you were cute" Neji held Gaara’s hand tightly “Took you long enough” 

Gaara was embarrassed, was he really that obvious? He knew the sudden blush that night was pretty incriminating but, he’d never imagine he was that oblivious. “Oh.” 

“So, when you wanna go out?”

“I don’t know, how about next friday" 

“It’s a date then”, he leaned and gave Gaara a small peck 

“I have a question" 

“Yes?”

“If I was that oblivious, where did you get your patience? I should restock since Temari just bought a pack of yogurts and I know she and Kankuro will argue over them soon”

Neji chuckled “I don’t know about yogurts but, I put up with you because I like you. A lot" 

“Why?” 

“Why do you like me?” Neji laid down, putting his head in Gaara’s lap. 

“No, you answer my question first" 

Neji sighed, “ You’re sweet, despite your initial impression, you’re actually really soft and cute, your jokes are as bad as your temperament and…you’re amazing”

“My jokes are great for your information!” he frowned “but I take your compliments.” 

“Your turn, why do you like this mess" 

“You’re not so much of a mess” Gaara inhaled sharply “ well, you’re handsome, smart and athletic. You’re nice to be around, I like your voice a lot it sort of calms me down. And you’re also fucked up" he added with a chuckle 

“I mean, who isn’t?” 

“True” Gaara yawned, “I’m tired, so, if you excuse me” He laid down besides Neji, wrapped in a blanket “Good night" 

“Good night then, shyness boy" Neji said with a smile, and kissed Gaara on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
